A Million Ways To Tell That Nico's Gay
by TheBookMouse
Summary: How everyone found out the big secret. Now a multi-chapter story about the heroes and their adorable oddities. (Annabeth-OCD, Tyson-too innocent for his own good, Will-extrovert, and many more to come!)
1. Nico

The Percy Way - Catching Nico in the act with another guy

I swear I didn't know he was gay! I thought he was bisexual or something. I didn't need to see THAT to realize this! Why didn't someone just tell me?

The Leo Way - Being a nosy bastard

I was just innocently rummaging through Nico's cabin for his sword to "examine" it when I ran upon a dildo and some lube. Okay, so what if di Angelo swings for my team? What would I care? It's not like I fantasize about him hot and sweaty...

The Frank way - Jason is a blabbermouth

So here I was: on guard duty with Jason. He's acting all suspicious so of course I'm all like, "Man, what's up?"

And suddenly he starts rambling on about Nico is gay. The only word to explain this for me: awkward.

The Hazel Way - Direct approach

"So who do you like?" I asked Nico. A simple question. He blushed and looked away. "Oh come on, who's the lucky girl?"

He mumbled something incoherent. I gestured for him to be louder. "Not a girl." He murmured.

"Oh." I then proceeded to fan myself profusely before telling him I support him.

The Bianca Way - Sisterly intuition

I saw Nico eyeing up some guy at the Casino. I said go for it. End of story. Did you really have to drag me back from the dead?

The Annabeth Way - He told Percy while I was next to him

Two threats on his life later and I was cool with it. He doesn't like Percy, so I support him.

The Piper Way - Known it all along

HELLO: Daughter of Aphrodite. Need I say more? (Other than betting that he's a bottom.)

The Stolls Way - Teasing his butt off

So we were all like "Ohhh I bet you'd tap dat ass." and instead of getting defensive he went red as a tomato. To which we laughed and then clapped him on the back supportively.

The Will Solace Way - Being flirted with nonstop

Okay, yeah, most of the flirting was done by me. But still, I got the D.

**Yeah, he got the D. Angelo. I stole that cheap joke off of a reviewer. Love ya!**


	2. Annabeth

**Hey! I'm back by popular demand. So this is how I've decided to do this, I'm going to use a different person for each chapter. THEY WILL NOT INTERSECT WITH EACH OTHER. For example, if I write that Solangelo is happening in one chapter, then it may not happen in the next. Etc, etc. Anyway, on with the show!**

**A Million Ways To Tell That Annabeth's OCD**

The Leo Way- Blowing up at her

SHE ORGANIZED MY TOOLS. NO ONE TOUCHES MEH TOOLS.

Seriously, I had no idea where the fuck any of my stuff was. She's lucky I didn't burn her.

The Percy Way- Being his messy self

She straightens my clothes, flattens my hair, smacks both of my cheeks when I'm being stupid just so that the red is even, pulls my pants up around my waist and then proceeds to tighten my belt (we've given multiple younger campers the wrong idea), has to hold my hand the same way EVERY TIME, and so much more! Don't even get me started on what happens when my cabin's dirty…

The Hazel Way- Soap troubles

We never had ANY on the girls bathroom on the Argo II. She washed her hands until they were rubbed raw.

The Piper Way- Being a total girly-girl

I insisted that we paint each others nails, and once we got to her nails, she almost murdered me when I smudged and her nails were so bitten down that I could barely put on any nail polish at all.

The Will Solace Way- He's a genius

I'm the one who (semi)professionally diagnosed her.


	3. Tyson

A Million Ways To Tell That Tyson Is Innocent

The Percy Way - Caught in the act

So here I was, sitting on my bunk, thinking up a nice little (or not so little) fantasy and jacking off for the first time in like three weeks. Keep in mind, Tyson was not supposed to visit until next week. But, sure enough, the big guy walks in. Me, flailing to cover myself. Him, standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face.

"Why are you trying to choke your snake?" He inquired.

"What?" I choked out.

"Lady with the green misty stuff said guys have snakes and girls have gardens." Tyson explained, smiling proudly at his knowledge.

"I'm gonna kill Rachel…"

The Rachel Way - Pure evil

So what if I use my powers to my advantage every once in a while? You try living in a cave and occasionally spouting green smoke. Granted, it is a nice cave. There is seriously nothing nice about that smoke, though. So when I got that nice little (not so little) surprise vision I decided to IM Tyson. I love being an oracle sometimes (not when Apollo decides to test out his new poems on me, though.)

The Annabeth Way - Feathered friend

Ella visits me sometimes, I love to listen to her spout information. I think I'm one of the only people that understands her. But when one day she suddenly started referencing psychological sex terms, I got a little confused. Then I realized it, Tyson is just too naive to realize what Ella wants. Poor girl, can't get her man to put out. I patted her shoulder (wing?) and told her to wait it out a bit.

The Grover Way - More vulgar than we realize

Okay, yes I swear a bit more than I used to. But what's wrong with that? Totally normal. That is until Tyson started repeating the words that flew out of my mouth. Needless to say, Juniper nearly killed me. She started pulling out threats such as 'If I were a rosebush...'

The Aphrodite Cabin's Way - Accidental peep show

We were all using the showers when big, tall, and ugly lumbered into our bathroom. So of course we go screaming to Chiron who ends up having a long discussion with Tyson.

The Octavian Way - Going about his normal business

I was just gutting a few bird stuffed animals when that lug came up to me and told me to stop killing Ella, then suddenly bursting into tears. Who the hell is Ella and what does she have to do with my completely normal hobby?

The Poseidon Way - Making assumptions

I don't visit Tyson very often. But when I do, I like to ask him about how he's been and what's going on in his life at the moment. I assumed that since Tyson was getting older, he might be participating in more adult activities. So I casually ask him, "Is your harpy girlfriend a good lay?"

He cocked his head at me and responded, "Ella is not a potato chip. She isn't salted."

**Sorry if my chapters are a bit short, I've been super busy with finals coming up. Love you guys! Please review for me, reviews are what keep me going!**


	4. Will

**I'm getting such a great response on this story! So I am updating again! See what happens when you review? Miracles occur. Such as me, actually updating more than three times a week. What is the world coming to?**

A Million Ways To Tell That Will Solace Is An Extrovert

The Nico Way - Too much sunshine

Everyone knows that you don't touch me. I don't do this physical interaction thing. But here comes Will Solace, barging into my life both emotionally and physically. He hugs me. ALL THE TIME. I'm ready to murder his sunshiney ass… if I didn't like it so much.

The Annabeth Way - Sunburn

I get all blushy when I'm around Piper and I can't even talk to her. But when I finally get up the nerve to, Solace comes barging in and just starts up a conversation with her, easy as day. EVERY DAY. How does he do it so easily? I rack my brain for hours and even searched on my laptop multiple times on how to approach my crush. So how does that boy manage to weasel his way in and start talking to her without even so much as blinking an eye? If he wasn't gay he would already be so dead…

The Percy Way - I'm brighter than you

We constantly are getting new campers, and since the war ended Solace and I have this unspoken competition to be the friendly older camper for everyone to look up to. Whoever can make more people like him wins. So far we're pretty much tied, there has been a short lull of activity this month. But I will prevail! (Even if Annabeth says that Will is winning. She seems almost bitter. Who knows.)

The Leo Way - Who's hotter?

Ever since I met the son of Apollo, we have joked around about who's hotter. My argument: I catch on fire. His argument: He's the son of a sun god. It's the most fun when we target strangers and ask them who's hotter. (They usually answer Me, of course. But only after I flex my super-manly arms.)

The Piper Way - Seeking solace (the help kind)

I've liked Annabeth for like a month now, but she won't talk to me! She seems to be avoiding me. So I implored for help from the best people person I know, Will. He's been helping me to figure out how to approach her about this without her running off. It was really nice of him, until I noticed that Annabeth would especially ignore me when I was around him. So much for being helpful.

The Jason Way - Golden locks

Will decided that he would try to make a "hot blonde guys" club. Needless to say, he talked to me. I said no. End of story. I most certainly do not play with my hair in a mirror and pretend to be a real ladies man. No sirree. (Okay, so I might have said yes… but that's beside the point!)

**Could you guys please be a bit nicer in your reviews? I have been getting some demands and some not so great flames that I would rather not like to deal with. Please be considerate. I don't have to write this, I choose to.**


	5. Hazel

**Back again! This one is for DaughterofApollo7 who requested the idea and I fell in complete love with it! Thanks so much for the inspiration!**

A Million Ways To Tell That Hazel Really Needs Help In The Modern World

The Percy Way - Uncultured swine

She. Doesn't. Know. Disney. Like, you know, Finding Nemo, The Little Mermaid, every good animated movie under the sun (or the sea) is made by Disney! And she doesn't know what that is! Needless to say, I introduced her to the beauty of binge-watching on Netflix.

The Leo Way - Mickey D's

I got her those chicken nuggets that I promised. A man doesn't break his promises. So I took her out to lunch with her gorilla, oh whoops I meant boyfriend! Not that he isn't an attractive gorilla…

The Frank Way - Old Fashioned

She does not get my hints when I say something with a sexual innuendo. I feel really embarrassed, and I don't want to be frank with her about the topic for fear of rejection… I really need to ask someone for help.

The Clarisse Way - Helpful Big Sister

Yeah, you guessed it. Frank asked me for help, so I talked to little miss confusion just to realize that she knew what he was doing and was just seeing how long it would take him to confront her. Just because she was born wayyyy back doesn't mean she doesn't know what sex is. Every day you learn new things about people that you wish you could unlearn.

The Piper Way - Bless Her Soul

Hazel and I, you see, we have these girl nights. And every time we'll go out and do something fun like see a movie or go shopping. Well, this one time we were at the mall. And this catty girl walks up to Hazel and tells her that her clothing looked like what her grandmother would wear. She left, and Hazel simply mutters, "God bless her soul." Which I learned is an insult? Who would've known.

The Jason Way - I've Given Up

We'll be talking, and I'm just all like, "So, I watched this great movie the other day…" and then Hazel will look at me with big eyes and just ask, "What's a movie?" And honestly I don't know when she's shitting with me or not.

The Annabeth Way - Help Much Needed

I bought Hazel only ten history books once all the war stuff calmed down. She read each of them thoroughly, and I thought it was to learn about the time gap, but no. No, instead she uses this new information to torment Jason into sobbing on Reyna's shoulder about his confusion.

The Reyna Way - A Cordial Thank You

Ever since Jason has become frustrated by the sheer amount of confusion thrust upon him by dearest Hazel, he has spent a wonderful amount of time complaining to me. So one day I asked him if he would like to move his complaining session to the cafe and we have now gone on thirteen dates without his realization.

**So sorry I haven't updated this in forever, I have been busier than life with school!**


	6. Frank

**Sorry for so long without an update. Love you guys!**

A Million Ways to Tell Frank is Canadian

The Hazel Way - Politeness Overdrive

Frank is a complete gentleman. He opens doors for me, gets things off of tall cupboards that I cannot reach for the life of me, and a million other things. The only problem is, I feel like I'm not doing anything! I have to go pick up a book from Annabeth, and Frank immediately volunteers to do so. It gets so frustrating. But I love that big dork a whole lot just the way he is, and I'd hate to see him change.

The Ares Cabin Way - Bacon

Bacon is a big thing in our cabin. It just is. We love it. We could bacon all day. So when one of our visiting campers acts outraged at what we call bacon, we get reasonably offended. Lets just say that day can go down in history as Bacon's Rebellion Part Two.

The Percy Way - Blue Pancakes

So I make these fantastic blue pancakes. They have blueberries in them, white chocolate with blue dye, blue powdered sugar and whipped cream on top, they are perfection. My mom taught me how to make them. They need no additives. So when I was hanging out with a few people and decided to make a batch, and Frank ABSOLUTELY RUINED THEM you can tell why I would be upset. He took a bite, declared that "something was missing" and then DROWNED THEM he absolutely DROWNED THEM IN SYRUP. Who does that? Who ruins a perfectly good pancake with syrup? Just to then complain that our syrup wasn't real enough for him. And then be confused when I nearly started sobbing. Frank shall never be graced with my pancakes again.

The Stolls Way - Ey?

Frank denies the fact that he occasionally will say, "eh?" So we decided to get the whole camp in on an evil plan. We all now end our sentences with "eh?" and then deny we did it as soon as anyone not in on the plan (i.e. Frank) asks what we said. He is slowly losing his shit and it is great. The best part may have been when Chiron joined in.

The Leo Way - Moose Doesn't Equal Mousse

So I was bored one day. Just chilling with Frank when I decided I was craving something chocolate. So I told Frank, "Wow, I could really die for some Mousse right now." To which, instead of responding, he simply turned into a moose and started licking me. Why me? That's all I have to say.

The Piper Way - Freezing

So it was getting pretty cold at camp, which is strange. Because, y'know, the whole weather control thing. Well, apparently Chiron decided a bit of winter wouldn't be bad. So all of camp bundled up and got nice and warm. And then there's Frank. Who walks around in shorts and a T-shirt. And is totally fine. Even when we dump snow down his shirt.

The Aphrodite Cabin Way - Snakes

So this one time, there was this really gross snake in our bathroom and like half of us ran out to avoid it and the other half just stood far away from the bathroom minding our own business. And Frank happened to walk by and ask why we all looked ridiculously afraid. And we told him, so he went in and returned with the snake. "It's just a garter snake, eh?" So he just put it in the woods and moved on with his life.

**Hope you're enjoying, eh? (Sorry if I offended anyone Canadian, I actually talked to my one friend who lives in Canada for this chapter)**


End file.
